


Rollintyre-Post Workout

by ScreamQween



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Daddy Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Rollintyre-Post Workout

Seth breathed heavily as he grabbed the nearest towel and wiping the sweat off his forehead: his muscles burning. He heard him before he felt him, arms wrapping around his torso. "Hello Love" Drew whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Seth's spine.

He knew his brothers didn't approve of the Scottish Psychopath, but Seth went to him during a point when neither were there for him. Roman left to heal from a neck injury and Dean straight up turned on him.

Seth's thoughts were interrupted by Drew kissing down his back tattoo. "F-fuck Daddy" Seth groaned. "Have I ever told you how much I love when you call me that?"

"Why don't you stop telling me and show me?" The Beastslayer sassed, earning Drew spinning him around and pushing him against the wall

"You gotta a mouth on ya" Drew growled, tracing Seth's jawline. "And you love it"


End file.
